Mission Impossible
by Rinnie7
Summary: When Reborn said "You know too little", Tsuna's mission impossible has begun. He had to ask Hibari few questions and come back alive. Beware of: shounen ai;1827, slight 5980, possible OOCness and my grammar. Enjoy!


_Hello ^o^! How are ya? I wanna dedicate this fanfic to my friend, _**tezuka-andria**_. I met her on mangafox but she has account here too :3. _

_Info: One shot. Shouen Ai/Yaoi/Boy x Boy relationship. Hibari x Tsuna. 1827. Slight 5980, Gokudera x Yamamoto. Rated T just becasue :P. Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Amano-sensei. Beware of: my grammar, possible OOCness. Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

This was just mission impossible. No matter which way Tsuna looked at it, it was impossible to succeed. Both options he had, were just horrible. Die from Reborn's bullet or get bitten to death. But let's start from the beginning...

***flashback***

_**Yesterday (Sunday), 6 p.m.**_

_"Oi, dame Tsuna." boy heard the evil voice. Oh, how well he knew this cruel voice. It belonged to his tutor, Reborn. Tsuna turned around and looked at a baby_

_"What?"_

_"I've got at mission for you""_

_"This can't be good" boy though and gulped. He glanced nervously at Reborn. No good. He was smirking! Yes, if Reborn was smirking something evil must've been on his mind._

_"Mi-mission? What mission?"_

_"You're going to be the tenth boss of Vongola" Tsuna wanted to deny but he valued his life so... "And you have your guardians. Just how much do you know about them?"_

_"Eh?" this took him by surprise. "Well, ah... I think I know some things about them. W-why?"_

_"Tell me about them. Start with whoever you want" Reborn sat on the bed and started to drink his coffe._

_"Ah... um, well... Gokudera-kun is 15. His name's Hayato. Umm... his birthday is on September 9th. Bianchi's his sister but they have different mothers. His mother died when he was young. It seems that he doesn't like his father. Also he can play piano very well. He was nicknamed 'Smoking Bomb' and his tutor was dr. Shamal. Gokudera-kun has Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud & Sun flames. Also he has Uri. And he's very smart. Ah, Gokudera-kun wants to become my rand-hand man and it seems that he adores me. Hii. Why does he have to adore me? Also he..._

_"Enough. So you know a lot about Gokudera. Good. What about Yamamoto?"_

_"Eh? Ah, Yamamoto loves baseball. His birthday is on April 24th and currently he's 15. Yamamoto's name is Takeshi. I don't really know what happend to his mother but his father owns a sushi store and Yamamoto often helps out there. He has Rain flames. He was taught how to fight by his father, you and Squalo. Also Lal. I'm not really sure if he still thinks that all this talk about "mafia" is a game but.. well. And I think that if Yamamoto'd try he can actually be smarter than he is now but only a little."_

_"Okay. What about Chrome?"_

_"Eh? Chrome? Well, um... her name is Chrome Dokuro but it's only her false name. Her real name's Nagi... or something like that. She's 13 but she'll be 14 soon. I think that her birthday is on December 5th but I'm not really sure. She is very nice and shy and it seems like she really likes Kyoko-chan, Haru and I-Pin. And I'm really glad. And Mukuro saved her life. She has Mist flames. I don't know more."_

_"Okay, so you know quite a lot about her. I don't know why you know so much but it's good. But still, you have to go and visit her to know more about her." Reborn said, and before Tsuna could say his usual 'haah?' , Arcobaleno just said "What about Lambo?"_

_"Erm.. Lambo's a kid. He's 6, okay, so stop dragging him into this mess. I refuse to treat him as my guardian. No, I refuse to treat all of them as my guardians because I'm not gonna become tenth boss of Vongola and... okay, okay! Put it away!" Tsuna shouted frightened. The reason was simple. Reborn was aiming gun at him. Sawada gulped "Erm... Lambo's 6. He's from mafia family, Bovino Family. He has Lightning flames. Lambo loves sweet things such as candies, cakes, cookies.. and also shining things. That's the reason he decided to keep Vongola ring I guess. He's an annoying, little cow and he just loves to quarrel with Gokudera-kun. Lambo's a crybaby. He treats I-Pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, you and me as if we were his siblings. He lives with us. He loves okaa-san and her meals."_

_"So you know a lot about idiotic cow. That's good. What about Ryohei?"_

_"Um... onii-san is year older than me, he's 16. His birthday are is August 26. He's going to graduate soon from our school together with Hibari-san. It seems that he's a little bit stupid. Kyoko-chan is his little sister and... it seems that onii-san has sister-complex. Uh... he loves boxing and shouting "Extreme". __Onii-san's the leader of Namimori Boxing Club_ _His tutor was Collonelo and onii-san's calling him "shishou". About hi-"_

_"Enough. What about Hibari?"_

_"Geh. Hibari-san's scary. He is the leader of the Namimori Middle Discipline Committee. He's 16 and he's gonna graduate this year too. Dino-san was his tutor. He has Cloud flames. Hibari-san hates crowds and Mukuro. He loves Nami Middle. He has a bird that is called... Hibird I think. Ah, Hibari-san loves to fight and he wants to batt-"_

_"You know too little"_

_"Haah? But I'm not done yet?"_

_"I said that you know too little and that you're gonna go tomorrow after school to Hibari and ask him questions." Reborn glared, smirked and than suddenly fell asleep._

_"What the heck? Reborn! I don't wanna! Oi!"_

***flashback end***

So that was it. Today was Monday. Lessons has just ended. Tsuna was shaking. The time has come. In his soul he prayed that he'll make it back alive. He already told Gokudera and Yamamoto that he can't go back with them today because he has something to do at school. Gokudera wanted to stay and wait for him as well as Yamamoto but he kidnly refused. If Tsuna had to get bitten to death he prefered to die alone, not dragging anyone else into this mess. Boy was passing by a window. He looked out, wanting to see sky for one last time. He sighed and was about to continue his last "journey" at school before his death, when he saw something. It was Gokudera and Yamamoto. And what was surprising Gokudera's back where against the tree and he was smiling. Yamamoto that was laughing happily, bent down a little and kissed Hayato. Tsuna couldn't help but stare with his lips parted a little in disbelief, sure that his eyes are tricking him. But no, second by second the kiss became more and more passionate. Sawada could feel blush spreading across his face. He quickly distanced himself from the window.

"_What was that?" _he thought, blushing. "_Were Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto ki-kissing just now? Why? It surely is only my imagination. Right? But come to think of it, both of them were acting a little bit different lately. Gyaah! I shouldn't have seen that! I don't know how I'll face them tomorrow! And why the hell am I blushing? But wait... they were kissing right? Does this mean that they're goi-going out with each other? Uuwaah! I really shouldn't have seen that!" _

**At the same time...**

Gokudera slowly pulled away and looked at baseball freak.

"What's the matter? Why did you pull away just now?"

"I thought that I saw the Tenth just now. In the window. He looked like he was shocked. And it seems that he saw us"

"Hn? Tsuna? Where?" Yamamoto turned around and looked at the window. There was no one. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"So what?" Takeshi grinned "He would know soon anyway, right? The sooner the better. But, man it must be huge shock. Ahahaha"

"Shut up you idiot! We have to go and explain everything to Tenth!"

"Naaaaaw, don't be like that. It was so nice before you ruined everything. Actually... what does Tsuna have to do at school?"

"Hm? I don't know. He didn't tell me. Oh no! Maybe the Tenth doesn't trust me anymore! It's all your fault!" Gokudera shouted

"Ahahaha. I'm sure that's not the case and... why is it my fault?"

"Because you said that I have to spend some time with you if we're going out. What means that it's all your fault that I payed less attention to the Tenth. Damn you!"

"So maybe let's see if this really was Tsuna and ask him if he's mad?" baseball player said with a smile and before Gokudera could answer, he took boy's hand and started to run. It's too bad that they didn't know which way young Decimo went...

**Back to Tsuna...**

So he came. He stood before Hibari's office doors. Now, what was he supposed to do? He did one thing that he could think of, he knocked.

"Who's that?" boy heard cold voice. It was Hibari alright.

"U-umm.. i-it's Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ca-can I come in?" there was no answer. Tsuna couldn't help but shout "Thank God!" in his mind. That is before door opened and he saw Kyoya's emotionless face.

"Herbivore... you're alone?" Hibari asked and eyed his kouhai suspiciously. Tsuna gulped, shivered and answered

"Ye-yes. I came because Reborn told me to as-ask you few questions if you don't mind, Hibari-san"

"Baby did?" and when Sawada nodded his head shyly, he said "Than come it. But make it quick. Or I'll bite you to death" Tsuna started to mentaly cry and panic. Why, oh why did it happen to him? He sat on the sofa, just like Hibari told him to do. Kyoya sat in front of him, bored expression on his face.

"U...umm...so... Hibari-san what is your.. favorite meal?" he shivered when older boy glared at him. "S-sorry. Then maybe..."

"Japanese food. Especially Kanpachi and flounder (note: it's sushi). I don't mind hamburgeres either" this supprised Tsuna a little. To think that he'll actually answer...

"Ah, ok. And, um... favorite drink?"

"Green tea"

"Ho-how tall are you?"

"169cm and my weight's 58kg. Something more?" he was a little bit annoyed

"Ah, um... what is your favorite animal?" and Tsuna just couldn't help but curse Reborn mentaly for those kind of questions.

"... I like little animals"

"Um, yes, thank you. When is your birthday, Hibari-san?"

"May 5th"

"Okay last question...wha-?" Tsuna couldn't believe his own eyes. Does Reborn really want to kill him? There's no way in hell he'll ask that!

"Well?"

"Erm, no it's... it's nothing."

"Ask it. Now. Or I'll bite you to death."

"Hiih! B-but it's just.. really personal and um... I ahh..." he couldn't stand Hibari's glare, he shivered when his senpai showed him his tonfas and he just wanted to die when last question escaped his lips "D-do you have a girlfriend or are you in love with someone at the moment?" silence filled the room. Tsuna gulped nervously. His eyes were closed. God, he was so young! He still had so many things to do in life. Ah, farewell beautiful world.

"_Just as I thought, making it back alive is just mission impossible_" Sawada thought. Then he slowly opened his eyes just to see Hibari smirking. Yes, Hibari was smirking at him!

"Why? Do you want to know?" he heard quiet voice.

"Ah, no, no! I'm sorry, Reborn wrote those questions! Please, spare me!"

"Wao. So baby wanted you to know such things..."

"I'm so sorry! I won't ask it anymore!" Tsuna bowed and didn't dare to raise his head even a little bit. Hibari slowly walked towards him. Boy waited for his death. He still didn't dare to raise his head. That is until he heard Hibari's replay

"I do like someone" okay, that was a huge shock, right? You would raise your head as well if you were at the same situation as Tsuna, right?

"Eh? Re-really? T-then good luck with that person" Decimo blushed a little and smiled kindly. The thing he couldn't understand was the reason why he felt pain in his heart. Hibari on the other hand, even if only a little bit, smiled. Yes, smiled. Not smirked but smiled. A little.

"You're digging your own grave, herbivore"

"Wha-?" and before Tsuna could ask anything more he felt his senpai's lips on his own. His eyes widened. He felt cold wall against his back. He had nowhere to escape. So he just closed his eyes and let Hibari kiss him. Boy's lips were cold and the kiss was a little bit rough, but Kyoya was surprisingly a good kisser. Tsuna wondered why it felt so good. And just after the thought crossed his mind, he blushed furiously. He didn't know how long it lasted nor when did he start to kiss back but... it felt really good. Tsuna realised just now, that he wanted to do this so much and it seemed like Hibari wanted to do it as much as Sawada. Tsuna threw his arms around Kyoya's neck. Cloud guardian hold his head at pulled him closer. Than he just pulled away. Both of them were panting, both of them were blushing and both of them felt so damn good.

"U...um... Hibari-san why... why did you... um... ki-kiss me?" Tsuna asked quietly. Embarrassed, he was looking at the floor as if it was the most beautiful and the most interesting thing in the world. Hibari glanced at him for a second, than turned his eyes towards his desk. He was smirking yet again.

"You said 'Good luck with that person' right, herbivore? So I kissed you" the words hit brunet with such force that he lifted his eyes, shocked. New blush appeared on his face, his lips parted a little.

"Wha-what? The-then the.. the person Hibari-san likes is.. is...m-me?" he said last word so quietly that it wasn't louder than whisper. Again, there was no answer. And again he could feel his senpai's lips on his own. And once again it felt just so right. It felt just as if Hibari's lips were made especially to kiss him. Tsuna closed his eyes, threw his arms around Hibari's neck and began to melt under other boy's touch. Kyoya's left hand pushed Tsuna's head closer, deepening the kiss, his right hand touched younger boy's cheek. Decimo could feel light biting on his lower lip. He parted lips a little bit and let his senpai penetrate his mouth. He shyly did the same. As their tongues danced the most passionate and the most beautiful dance, a loud voice disturbed them.

"Kyo-san, can I come in?" voice belonged to Kusakabe, vice-president of Nami Middle's Discipline Committee. Hibari pulled away and put hand on Tsuna's lips so that he won't make a sound.

"I'm busy. Don't disturb me. Leave" Hibari was indeed annoyed that someone dared to disturb him, when he was kissing his, yes, his herbivore.

"As you wish. Then, please excuse me" when Hibari was sure that Kusakabe wasn't there anymore, he turned his head towards Tsuna that blushed immediately when he met Kyoya's eyes. Older boy smirked

"Shall we continue?"

**Later, that day**

Tsuna was resting his head on Hibari's shoulder. They weren't talking at all but each other's presence was more than enough. Kyoya just ended his paper work and looked at boy beside him that was reading something with slight smile. Then he glanced at the clock. It showed 4:13 p.m.

"It's time to go" he said cooly. Tsuna looked at him with those innocence eyes of his that were full of warmth. His smile always made Kyoya's heart feel warmer and lighter.

"Okay" was his simple response as he stood up. Older boy stood up as well and took younger boy's hand. Sawada smiled a little and both of them left the room. They weren't aware of three pairs of eyes that were watching them. First belonged to shocked Gokudera that was ready to faint. Second belonged to Yamamoto that was as shocked as his lover. Third belonged to Reborn that was smiling evilly and thinking to himself "_My plans are always succesful_". After that, Arcobaleno left proud of his own plan and also proud of his stupid apprentice. But back to Gokudera and Yamamoto...

"Did... did Tsuna just... came out.. holding hands with... **that **Hibari?" Takeshi asked slowly. When Hayato didn't answer he looked at him. Silver haired boy was petrified. Mouth opened in shock, his eyes were twitching and Yamamoto could swear that he looked as if he saw a ghost.

"You..." Gokudera slowly started.

"Y-yeah?"

"I had a really strange dream. I saw the Tenth holding hands with this bastard Hibari. I think I'm really stressed lately and I'm even having weird dreams now. Haha" Yamamoto sweatdropped.

"No, um... I saw it too"

"Oh really? That means that both of us've gone nuts"

"Erm... Gokudera I'm sure that it wasn't a dream. Haha" second later he regarded saying anything because his lover send him a death glare. "Le-let's ask him tomorrow at school"

**Next day... **

"Ah... ho-how do you kno-know?" Sawada asked shocked, blush spread across his face. Gokudera opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but instead his eyes turned white and he fainted. "Go-Gokudera-kun? A-are you alright? Oi! Gokudera-kun!"

"It's because your joke was strange, Tsuna. Aha..haha"

"Ah, about that... I'm not joking" young Decimo said quietly. Yamamoto never stopped smiling but... "Whe-where are you going Yamamoto?"

"My mind kinda went all blank. I must leave for a sec" Tsuna wanted to stop him and explain everything but Takeshi was gone, dragging Hayato with him. Sawada was kneeling on the floor and looking in the direction were they dissapeared. He also wanted to ask about their relationship.

"What are you doing, herbivore?" he heard familiar voice. He looked up, supprised and saw cold eyes staring at him.

"Hibari-san! No-nothing I just... I think Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto found out... about us" he whispered, more to himself than to Hibari.

"So?"

"They looked shocked! Gokudera-kun even fainted! And Yamamoto had this freaky smile!"

"So?"

"I'm worried!"

"They'd figured it out sooner or later anyway. Or you'd spit everything out, herbivore. The results are the same"

"B-but still..."

"Herbivore..."

"Y-yes?"

"Remember to come to my office after school"

"Ah, of course!" with this, older boy walked away glaring at few random, poor students and Sawada got up and went back to classroom.

* * *

_Ah... I'm done. I'm sorry if it's __**that **__bad ('cause I know that it __**is **__bad T^T) but I tried my best. I'm not really good at writing romance stories, sorry T.T . So sorry for bad grammar once again. Anyway, I hope you liked it a little (because I just know that you didn't like it so much). Ah, well. RxR please !_


End file.
